Una batalla de amor
by mapachedeescorpion
Summary: Un año después del regreso de Kagome a la época feudal, después de haber vencido a Naraku, las fuerzas del mal regresan, más poderosas que nunca...
1. Chapter 1

**Una batalla de amor**

Este es un crossover de Inuyasha y Saint Seiya, todos los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y todas las armaduras, tanto de bronce, plata, oro, sapuris, y armaduras de las marinas de poseidon, le pertencen a Masami Kurumada. Esta obra solo es hecha por diversión y no por ningún fin económico, así que por favor no me demanden.

NOTA MUY IMPORTANTE: No voy a usar a los caballeros de las series de Saint Seiya, solo usaré las armaduras, a los caballeros los voy a inventar, a algunos les respetaré el nombre, por diversas razones.

Prólogo

Esta historia se desarrolla un año después de que Kagome regresó a la era feudal, después de haber derrotado a Naraku, mientras Sango y Miroku tenían hijos como conejos, Inuyasha y Kagome no habían siquiera llamado a la cigüeña, no me pregunten por qué, bueno, Sesshomaru a veces se dignaba a aparecer y llevarle algún regalo a Rin, que seguía creciendo con Kaede, el que no se volvió a aparecer desde que vencieron a Naraku fue Kohaku, y Shippo, siguió con su entrenamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

El cumpleaños de Souta Higurashi

Kagome estaba en un desolador y oscuro lugar, en este lugar había muchas personas muertas, incluidos sus grandes amigos, en ese momento a lo lejos aparece una persona cubierta completamente por una gran capa, y llevaba con él una espada, se acercaba de una forma que asustaba a Kagome:

Kagome: ¿Quién eres?, ¿qué quieres de mí?

El extraño sujeto dijo con una voz de ultratumba

¿?: Athena, Athena, Athena….

Cuando el sujeto estaba lo suficientemente cerca, levantó su mano con su espada y se disponía a atacar a Kagome, cuando en ese momento se empieza a escuchar la voz de Inuyasha desde el cielo:

Iuyasha: Kagome, Kagome Kagome, ¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En ese momento despertó la chica de su pesadilla, muy alterada, e Inuyasha le dijo:

Inuyasha: Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?

Kagome: Si estoy bien,(dijo rn un tono más calmado), solo fue una pesadilla

Inuyasha: Bueno, no olvides que hoy vamos a ir a tu época, porque es un día muy importante para tu hermano.

Kagome: ¿Mi hermano?, …(se queda pensando un momento), ¡es cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hermano!, tenemos que irnos.

Se prepararon para irse y después de un rato, se despidieron de todos

Kagome: Nos vemos , regresaremos ésta noche.

Todos: Adiós

En ese momento se fueron Inuyasha y Kagome a la época actual.

Horas más tarde en la fiesta de Souta.

Era una fiesta pequeña, solo estaban: la mamá de Kagome, su abuelo, Kagome e Inuyasha y bueno el cumpleañero.

Todos: Feliz cumpleaños Souta.

Souta: Muchas Gracias

La mamá de Kagome: Bueno es hora de abrir los regalos.

El abuelo: Souta este es mi regalo.

En el momento sacó una pequeña caja, y Souta exclamó

Souta: Espero que no sean bigotes de dragón secos, como el año pasado.

El Abuelo: Oye más respeto a los bigotes de dragón, te protegen del mal (Nota para el lector: obviamente solo eran dos raíces con forma de pelos).

Todos: Jajajajajaja

El abuelo: Esta vez no es ningún bigote de dragón, esto en una reliquia familiar que ha estado con nuestra familia durante generaciones, esperé hasta que fueras lo suficientemente grande para entregártelo. (Nota para el lector: Eso no es cierto, solo estaba buscando otros bigotes de dragón secos para regalarle a Souta y de casualidad encontró la cajita)

Al momento Souta abrió la cajita y lo que encontró fue un medallón de plata, con forma de estrella, que tenía gravado "YOURS EVER" (Traducción: Tuyo siempre), Souta quedó encantado con el medallón, no hace falta decir que se lo puso al instante.

Así pasaron varias horas entre las risas y la diversión de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

A la hora de regresar a la época feudal, todos se despidieron de Inuyasha y Kagome y los vieron entrar al pozo, y unas horas después se fueron a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

El despertar

En un lugar muy lejano a la aldea de Kaede, en una tierra cruzando el mar, cerca del fin del mundo, entre las cinco montañas sagradas de China, entre los cinco picos, había una torre que tenía varios talismanes que tenían escrita la palabra "ATHENA" en el idioma griego.

Unos días después del cumpleaños de Souta los talimanes que sellaban dicha torre se desvanecieron y muchos espíritus salieron libres, varios de ellos tomaron rumbo hacia la isla que en el futuro sería conocida como Japón.

Esa noche, que era una noche de luna nueva, todos los habitantes de la aldea de Kaede dormían plácidamente, pero en ese momento (aproximadamente las 2 de la madrugada), Inuyasha no podía dormir, porque como saben el pierde sus poderes y es completamente humano durante las noches de luna nueva, y aunque no podía percibir ningún olor presentía que algo estaba mal, y a lo lejos vio que un grupo de persona se acercaba a la aldea, y presintió algo malo, así que despertó a todos, a los aldeanos los llevaron a esconderse en la montaña, y solo permanecieron en la aldea: Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango y Miroku.

Como 10 minutos después los invasores llegaron a la aldea, todos eran humanos, o almenos eso parecían, todos portaban extrañas armaduras de color oscuro, ellos se presentaron como espectros de hades, y les dijeron que les entregaran la cabeza de Athena o matarían a todos los aldeanos que se fueron a la montaña, Inuyasha no sabía quién era esa tal Athena, pero les dijo:

Inuyasha: No sé de quién están hablando, pero no les permitiré que dañen a nadie (y si seguía sin poderes)

Los espectros: Ahh, ¿sí?, ¿y qué planeas hacer contra nosotros?

Y en eso piensa Miroku: -Tienen razón, Inuyasha es un humano, Podemos pelear Sango y yo, pero no planeo arriesgar a Sango, y la señorita Kagome tiene su arco tal vez podría purificarlos.-

De entre los espectros salió uno que dijo:

Espectro: Ustedes, no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta, jejeje.

El resto de los espectros: ¿Darnos cuenta de qué?, Raimi

Raimi de Gusano: Esa chica que lleva el traje de sacerdotisa es Athena.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Raimi: Su cosmo es inconfundible

Al momento contesta otro de los espectros, (este espectro respondía al nombre de Giganto de Cíclope).

Giganto: Muy bien, entonces yo acabaré con Athena.

Y muy rápido lanzó un golpe con dirección a Kagome, fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar

Giganto: ¡Big Knuckle!

Cuando el puño iba a alcanzar a Kagome apareció de la nada una estatua de oro, era la estatua de un león y esta protegió a Kagome

Giganto: ¿Qué es eso?

En ese momento aparece Kohaku, y dice.

Kohaku: Esa es la armadura dorada de Leo

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha y Miroku,: ¡Kohaku!

Sango: Kohaku, corre estos tipos son muy peligrosos.

Kohaku: Lo sé

Giganto: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Kohaku: Yo soy Kohaku, santo dorado de la constelación de Leo.

Al momento de que Kohaku dijo eso, la estatua del león se empezó a desarmar y sus partes tomaron forma de armadura y se incorporaron al cuerpo del muchacho.

Ficha técnica del Santo Dorado:

Nombre: Kohaku

Edad: 16 años

Armadura Dorada: Leo

Familiares conocidos: Sango (Hermana)

Miroku (Cuñado)

Hijos de Sango y Miroku (Sobrinos/as)

Kohaku: Soy un santo de Athena y acabaré con ustedes los espectros

Sango: Ko.. Kohaku

Kohaku: Hermana, por favor salgan todos de aquí

Sango: Pero, Kohaku

Kohaku: Hermana, por favor

Inuyasha: Bien Kohaku, iremos a las montañas, pero tendrás que alcanzarnos, le debes muchas explicaciones a tu hermana.

Kohaku: Si

En ese momento inuyasha, Miroku, Sango y Kagome, se fueron a las montañas a donde estaban los aldeanos.

Giganto: Muy bien, entonces acabaré contigo y entonces acabaré con Athena y el señor Hades estará muy contento.

Kohaku: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

En ese momento Giganto se dispuso a atacar

Giganto: Big Knuckle!

Giganto no se había dado cuenta que Kohaku estaba liberando un brillo dorado de todo su cuerpo, antes de que el ataque de Giganto alcanzara a Kohaku, este contestó con otro ataque:

Kohaku: Plasma Relámpago!

Todos los espectros: Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Al momento todos los espectros cayeron muertos.

Kohaku: 6 menos, faltan 102.

Después de ese combate Kohaku se dispuso a alcanzar a todos en la montaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

¿Quién es Athena?

Al terminar el combate con los espectros de Hades, Kohaku se fue a la montaña donde estaban todos, donde se dispuso a explicarles la situación:

Kohaku: La verdad es que después que Naraku fue derrotado, decidí que me iba a dedicar a ser cazador de yokais, hasta que una villa en la que me encontraba, fue atacada por un yokai, traté de derrotarlo con las armas que me dio Totosai, pero fue inútil, era muy débil, ese monstruo iba a acabar conmigo pero un viajero lo detuvo, detuvo su ataque con una mano y…

Empieza flashback…

Monstruo: ¡¿Cómo es posible?

Viajero: No fue muy difícil, tu poder es muy bajo

Monstruo: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Te comeré, humano!

En ese momento el monstruo abre la boca y lanza una gran ráfaga de fuego.

Viajero: te lo advertí, ¡Muro de Cristal!

Al momento apareció una gran pared de cristal que repelió el ataque del monstruo, y el monstruo recibió su ataque de lleno, y murió al instante.

El extraño viajero se da la vuelta y se acerca a Kohaku, quién estaba verdaderamente sorprendido con este por haber logrado vencer al monstruo sin usar ningún arma, y el viajero le preguntó a Kohaku

Viajero: ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

Kohaku: , señor

Viajero: ¿Kohaku?, mucho gusto, soy Sheymir, oye me doy cuenta que eres fuerte, y tienes un gran corazón, pero albergas muchas dudas, dichas dudas no te permitieron vencer al yokai.

Sheymir: Kohaku, también me doy cuenta de que peleas por lo que crees correcto, y bueno, así que te ofrezco la oportunidad de que me acompañes y vengas conmigo al santuario de Athena, así podrías convertirte en un santo de Athena, y luchar por proteger a Athena y a la Tierra del mal

Kohaku: ¿Athena?, quién es Athena.

Sheymir: Athena es una diosa que reencarna cada generación para proteger a la Tierra de Hades, en una guerra que ocurre cada 243 años, y dicha batalla se acerca, dime Kohaku sabiendo esto, ¿quieres venir conmigo al Santuario y convertirte en santo?

Kohaku: Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo, pero voy a acompañarte, en mi interior siento de alguna forma que dices la verdad, pero antes contéstame algo, ¿tú eres un santo?

Sheymir: Si lo soy, soy Sheymir el santo dorado de Aries.

Fin del Flashback…

Kohaku: Sheymir es mi maestro y me enseñó a ser caballero, esos sujetos que los atacaron antes son los espectros que sirven a Hades

Kohaku: y Kagome, nunca me imaginé que tu fueras la reencanación de Athena en esta época

Kagome: Pe..pero eso no puede ser, digo yo no nací en esta época

Kohaku: No entiendo lo que ocurre, pero no hay duda, tu cosmo, es el de Athena, y además tu eres una persona de corazón puro.

Al momento entra en la cueva un sujeto vestido con una armadura similar al de Kohaku, pero esta tenía la particularidad de que tenía unos cuernos como los de un carnero alrededor de su cuello.

Kohaku: ¡Maestro Sheymir!

Sheymir: Hola Kohaku

Sheymir, se acerca a Kagome y al estar frente a ella, se inca y dice:

Sheymir: Diosa Athena, Sheymir su caballero de Aries, está a sus ordenes

Inuyasha (Claramente molesto): ¡Oye no te pases de listo!

Sheymir: Ohh… ¿Y tú eres?

Inuyasha: Para tu información soy el esposo de Kagome

Sheymir : ¿Esposo?, esto es extraño, nunca supe que la encarnación de Athena debiera tener pareja, ¿eso es cierto, Athena?

Kagome: Pues sí, Inuyasha es mi esposo, pero, ¿por qué tú y Kohaku me llaman Athena?, yo soy Kagome

Sheymir: te llamamos Athena porque eres la encarnación de Athena en esta época, y me disculpo contigo Inuyasha algo de lo que hice te molestó.

Kagome: Pero no puedo ser la encarnación de Athena en esta época, si yo nací en otra época.

Sheymir: ¿En otra época?

Kagome: Sí en otra época, verás vengo del futuro

Sheymir: ¿Del futuro?

En ese momento se escucha una voz que habla desde el cielo.

Voz del Cielo: Ya entiendo, así es como pensé

Inuyasha: ¿Quién está ahí?

Sango: ¿Quién eres?

Miroku: ¿Dónde estás?

Sheymir: Calma todos, solo es otro santo dorado de Athena, es Vrisha de Virgo, y se encuentra en el santuario

Miroku: Pero como puede comunicarse a una distancia tan grande

Sheymir: Él está mandando su cosmo toda esta distancia, por eso se dice que es el hombre más cercano a Dios.

Sheymir: Dime Vrisha, que es lo que sabes sobre que Athena es de otra época

Vrisha: Fue Crono, un poderoso Titán, quién fue padre de Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, y fue encerrado en el Tártaro por ellos, debido a su gran poder, su poder fue sellado en su mayoría, pero logró iniciar la fusión de 2 épocas con el poco poder que le quedaba.

Sheymir: Vaya, eso explica muchas cosas

Vrisha: Y Crono, tratará de salir a toda costa del Tártaro y dominar no solo la tierra, sino que también el olimpo, tienen que regresar al santuario.

Sheymir: Señorita Athena, le ruego que venga con nosotros al santuario

Kagome: Todavía no entiendo que ocurre, pero parece que mi época está también en peligro, así que iré, pero también tendrá que venir Inuyasha, el monje, y Sango-chan.

Shippo:¿Y yo que?

Sango: Lo siento Shippo, pero será muy peligroso

Sheymir: Si esa es tu orden, así será Athena, yo los teletransportaré con mi psicoquinesis.

En ese momento Sheymir, teletransportó al grupo al santuario.}

Fin de capítulo:


End file.
